


She couldn’t get any farther away (inside from her skin)

by loveless_klark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drink Spiking, Drugged Sex, F/F, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but I don't feel this is quite so bad that it needs it, everything non-con, i would put the dead dove tag, it's still really bad though, just sin, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_klark/pseuds/loveless_klark
Summary: Clarke finds a hookup at the bar to bring home. Little does she know what awaits her bringing a stranger into her home.~Rape/Non-con, Somnophilia, Non-con drug use, etc. Don't like don't read~
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	She couldn’t get any farther away (inside from her skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Meant To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504343) by [pretzelwaterfall_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by Anonymous. Log in to view. 



> I'll say again, this is RAPE, SOMNOPHILIA, DRUGGED SEX, and just bad things. I under no circumstance condone rape or non-con, and if somnophilia is your thing, for the love of god GET CONSENT. It's fine as long as it's consensual.
> 
> As it says above, this was inspired by pretzelwaterfall_4's work 'We're Meant to Be.' It's abo, which I'm not particularly fond of, but it's wonderful. If you're into non-con fics, go read that. It's really good. I doubt it'll ever get updated, but read it anyway.
> 
> Also inspired by 'Creep' by Betts. It's Bellarke, which I'm not a fan of, but it was the first non-con somnophilia fic I read and is very well written. If you like this, you'll definitely like that. Go check it out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke inserted the key into the lock, opening the door to her comfy home. She beckoned her company in after her, kicking off her boots without bothering to place them on the tray. Behind her, the tall brunette admired the house, lips twitching up into a smile.

“Come in,” Clarke said, voice warm. “Feel free to leave your shoes by the door. They’d come off later, anyway.”

Lexa chuckled, slipping her shoes off and swinging her bag around her shoulder. She pulled out of it a bottle of red wine, lifting it to show her partner. “Wine?”

Clarke laughed. “What, you change your mind? I can take you home.”

“No, of course not. I just want to get to know you. I’m not big into one-night stands.” She looked at the blonde. “Besides, sex is better drunk, is it not?”

“When it’s a one-night stand, it is.” Still, Clarke walked over to the couch. “You can get settled here. I’ll grab us some glasses.”

Lexa smiled as she strolled out of the room. She sat down and set the wine on the table, pulling out a little baggie tucked into the pouch of her purse. Pouring the white powder into her palm, she closed her fist around it, body already alight as she imagined what came next. She heard the slight  _ cling  _ of the wine glasses and had to hide her grin.

Clarke put two glasses on the table next to the wine, sitting next to her. “I hope it’s good wine, at least.”

“At least you like red. Last girl said she only drank white. Who doesn’t like red wine?” They shared a laugh, Lexa pouring them both wine. She subtly opened her fist as she poured Clarke’s, the powder quickly dissolving into the alcohol. Offering Clarke her glass, they playfully knocked their glasses together and took the first sip.

They held quiet conversation. Lexa felt her skull buzzing pleasantly from both the wine and the previous drinks she’d had earlier. Clarke’s words had become slurred, head lolling lazily on her shoulders, and Lexa hid her grin behind her glass. She watched Clarke’s glass droop, tilting enough that Lexa reached over to take it from her hand. Clarke muttered incomprehensible complaints as her wine was taken.

Lexa watched her talk herself into unconsciousness. She set her glass on the table next to Clarke’s, turning in her seat to just admire the girl next to her. Clarke had caught her eye the instant Lexa saw her, taken by her beauty since she first moved in only a couple of months ago. A little research revealed she had recently graduated from her last year of med school and moved out to Oregon for a job offer at a local hospital. She was a nice girl, generally liked by most people she met, generous in how she spent her money, even if she didn’t have much of it.

Lexa reached up to wrap a strand of golden hair around her finger, tangling deep in her locks. She tugged lightly. Then with more force. Clarke remained out of it.

Satisfied that the drug had taken effect, she gently adjusted the limp body beside her so it lay against the armrest. Lexa sat on her thighs, resting her hands on Clarke’s cheeks. She was soft; not just her skin, but  _ her _ . Lexa adored it. Her thumb skimmed against Clarke’s lips, parting them ever so slightly. 

She leaned forward, tilting Clarke’s head so she could press a kiss to her lips. Her tongue smoothed over wine-stained teeth, tasting the bitter tang left behind, nipping lightly at her lower lip. She pulled back, admiring her face. “So beautiful,” she muttered, her thumb slipping into Clarke’s open mouth. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.”

Her core was pulsing but she ignored that for now, wanting to take her sweet time while she could. She ducked down to mouth at Clarke’s neck, teeth locking around her pulse and feeling her heart beat beneath her lips. Clarke jumped as she bit down. Lexa wasn’t worried. If she was going to wake up, it wouldn’t be for a while. 

Lexa left dark bruises all down her collar, enjoying the slight jerks from the body beneath her each time her teeth sunk in. A hand slipped beneath Clarke’s shirt, rolling it up slowly. She dipped down to mark the skin being revealed, laying a hand on her stomach to feel how it rose and fell, the stutters that came with each bruise, the jump of her heart. Lexa relished it all.

She sat up as she pulled the shirt up over Clarke’s breasts, the fabric settling on her collar. Her bra was sheer, the sides of pink nipples showing past the edge. Lexa dipped a thumb under her bra, the nipple hardening beneath her touch. Lexa wrapped one arm around Clarke’s shoulders and lifted her enough to unclasp the bra. Maneuvering the straps off took far longer than Lexa liked, but it was all in good time. There was no rush.

She lay the bra over the top of the couch, her eyes fixing on pale globes. Clarke had large breasts, all natural, and the prettiest nipples that sat perkily atop them. Lexa took them gently in her hands, rolling the soft warmth in her palm, relishing the moment. She leaned down and took a pebbled nipple into her mouth. Her teeth grazed the tip, tongue lightly flicking as she sucked. She felt the body beneath her shudder and her core throbbed as Clarke released a sweet gasp. Her hand massaged the free breast idly.

Lexa let go of the nipple with a  _ pop _ , looking at the darkened red she’d left over. The urge to mar the pale skin with bruises surged deep in her, but she was looking forward to seeing what was beneath those pants. 

She rose onto her knees and shuffled back until she was straddling Clarke’s calves. Fingers slipped delicately under the elastic, snapping it against Clarke’s skin before she pulled it down. It was much harder getting pants off of her asleep, but she knew it would be well worth it. Besides, she had time.

Lexa pulled the leggings down to her ankles, looked at Clarke’s panties, and slipped them over her feet. She lay those next to the bra, being a bit too meticulous but who would judge her? Reaching a hand up to pinch Clarke’s folds, she savored the low groan that came from the sleeping girl’s mouth. Lexa didn’t bother taking the same care as she had with the pants and tore straight through the panties. Spreading Clarke’s legs, she got her first look at her reward.

Her cunt pulsed as she looked at Clarke’s pussy, glistening pink. Lexa licked her lips, already imagining how sweet she would taste. She shuffled down until she could lie between open legs, hands gripping Clarke’s hips hard enough to bruise. She eagerly pressed her tongue between her folds.

Lexa almost moaned just at the taste. She lapped greedily, drawing a flood from Clarke’s cunt. She sucked it down, reaching a hand to rub Clarke’s clit. The girl moaned quietly and her smile widened. She loved the little sounds they made. Not overly expressive, not while asleep, but the soft noises always turned her on.

She pressed her tongue into Clarke’s opening, feeling her walls flex around her. She twisted and probed, enjoying the spasms that came with it. She pinched Clarke’s clit and felt her walls clench.

Lexa rubbed her own legs together in an effort to sate her own soaking pussy. Sadly, that was one of the downfalls to drugged sex. Though she could easily get herself off after (or during) it wasn’t the same as having someone else do it for you.

Then again, she greatly enjoyed drugged sex. The risk alone thrilled her. The sex - that was something else.

Lexa continued to tongue-fuck Clarke while playing with her clit. She abandoned Clarke’s hip, burying that hand in her pants and feeling her own drenched cunt. As she didn’t want to finish herself yet, she rubbed on her clit just enough to calm the raging flames deep in her stomach. 

She could feel Clarke’s walls quivering around her tongue and harshly twisted her clit. Clarke’s body tensed up, her eyelids fluttering and a string of moans falling into the air as she orgasmed. Lexa hungrily washed it all down, the juices filling her mouth and dripping down her chin. 

She licked her lips, pressing harder into her own core. She dragged herself up to latch her mouth onto Clarke’s breasts again. Her hand, the one previously playing with Clarke’s clit, trailed down to the opening Lexa had just abandoned. She carefully slid the tip of her finger in, satisfied that she could fit easily. With her own desire starting to blur her senses, she thrust three fingers in. 

Clarke let out a strangled cry, her thighs clamping against Lexa’s hips, trying to close around her sensitive cunt. Lexa had no problem keeping her open, pulling out until she was barely dipping in before slamming back in. Beneath her, Clarke’s body jerked in protest, though from Clarke’s small noises the pain was disappearing. 

Lexa fucked her own pussy in time with Clarke’s. Her breathing grew erratic as she drew closer and closer to the edge, both hands becoming less cadenced and more desperate. The hand inside Clarke bent, fingers clawing into her walls. Clarke’s body shuddered beneath her as she came again. Lexa orgasmed in time with her, teeth clenching Clarke’s nipple. She barely registered the girl crying out as pleasure fogged her mind.

Lexa lay panting on top of her, still lazily fucking Clarke. She wasn’t done yet. No, she would take as long as she could. She’d been waiting for this moment far too long and like hell was she going to throw it away.

Lexa removed the hand from between her own legs and dragged her thumb over Clarke’s parted lips. Clarke’s face was beautiful. Free of the stress lines that often scarred it while awake, she looked younger than Lexa had ever seen her. Eyelids twitched as Clarke’s eyes moved beneath them. Lexa hoped her dreams were good. 

She dipped a finger into Clarke’s mouth, smearing her own juices on her tongue. She wanted Clarke to wake up to the taste of her. Yet another reminder of what she’d done, among the many bruises over her neck and chest. Not to mention the stains on the couch.

Lexa curled herself on top of Clarke, mouthing at the valley between her breasts while still pumping slowly in and out. Her wrist was cramping, but she could deal. It was for Clarke. Always for Clarke.

She could feel walls fluttering lightly around her fingers, tugging her in deeper. Momentarily, she considered adding a fourth finger, and she decided she absolutely had to when Clarke’s body spasmed at just the tip of it being tucked in. Lexa sped up. She wanted Clarke so  _ wet  _ that she could take her whole fist.

As tempting as that sounded, Lexa was reluctant to try it. Clarke was already so tight around her fingers she was half convinced she’d never be able to get her hand out if she went all in.

Lexa listened to the sweet noises spilling from Clarke’s lips and felt her abdomen tighten. She adored the quiet whimpers and soft moans that came from Clarke’s mouth. It made her sound so delicate, even when her cunt was absolutely torn apart by Lexa’s fingers.

The brunette could feel Clarke’s heartbeat pounding erratically beneath her chest. It was far too quick, even for a moment such as this. She unlatched from Clarke’s skin and rested her chin on her breast, watching Clarke’s face. Her eyes were scrunched shut, nose wrinkled, mouth tensing. Lexa recognized the telltale signs.

Damn. Seems she didn’t have as much time as she thought.

Lexa shoved a fourth finger in, watching Clarke’s eyes open halfway, a loud gasp falling from her lips. The drug was still in her system, still pulling her mind down, and Lexa felt pleased that she’d countered it. She took that as a job well done.

Clarke tried to speak but only groaned loudly. Her eyes were pulled shut again as the drug tugged at her conscious, but a hand came to tug at Lexa’s hair. She chuckled at the effort. 

Lexa flexed her fingers. Clarke moaned, eyes once again opening part way. Lexa pulled herself up to kiss her eyelid, grinding her wrist into Clarke’s clit, listening to her strangled cry. She could feel her pussy clench around her fingers and thrust in as hard as she could, digging the edge of her palm into her clit. 

Clarke shrieked as she came, wetness rushing over Lexa’s fingers. Without waiting to help her come down, Lexa withdrew, softly sliding Clarke’s eyes closed and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She stood beside the couch, watching Clarke orgasm half-consciously as she reorganized herself, adjusting her pants, picking her pack up from the table. She left the wine there. 

Lexa was out the door before Clarke had finished, leaving a drugged wreck of a girl behind her.


End file.
